One or more example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a decoding method and a decoding apparatus, and more particularly, to a list decoding method for a polar code and a memory system using the list decoding method.
In a memory system, an encoding process and a decoding process are performed by using a low density parity check (LDPC) code or a Turbo code. Recently, a polar code, as well as the LDPC code and the Turbo code, has received attention. Accordingly, efficient decoding algorithms for reducing complexity have been actively studied to accomplish a polar code that has excellent performance.